


Catch you Later

by Red_In_Every_Sense_Of_The_Word



Series: Leon and Ada's journey [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Domestic Aeon, F/M, Helena is mentioned bc i said so, LeonAda, Save Me, They make me soft oK-, Written at 5AM-7AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_In_Every_Sense_Of_The_Word/pseuds/Red_In_Every_Sense_Of_The_Word
Summary: This fic is a continuation of my last one named She Knew! Hope you like it!
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Series: Leon and Ada's journey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834519
Kudos: 21





	Catch you Later

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a continuation of my last one named She Knew! Hope you like it!

She stayed the night. It was like their own little routine really, one of them gets hurt, makes their way to the other’s place and recover’s in the comfort of the other. It was like an unspoken promise between them, domestication in an otherwise whirlwind relationship. This time, it was Ada’s turn to be looked after. He stitched her up, bandaged the broken skin and bruised knuckles, occasionally left a chaste kiss on her hands or cheek when a specific wound made her react with a sharp gasp or pain-filled inhale.

He was always so gentle with her, something she had come to admire or even adore about him. The way he could make her feel like something precious, to be beholden and treated with the utmost care. He never treated her like glass though, never doubted that her hands could just as easily snap bones as they could card through his hair. 

Leon finished up his work, closing the first aid box and tossing away the bloodied used equipment. He padded his way to the kitchen area attached to the living room, opening one of the upper cupboards and slipping the box inside. He then started the coffee machine before finally making his way back towards her, offering an outstretched arm to help her up. 

Ada accepted the help with grace, standing albeit a tad shakily and letting him guide her to the bedroom. She set herself down on the bed, sitting with her knees facing the drawers, and opened the draw set aside for herself.

It had become more convenient for them to have specific drawers or cupboards in their apartments dedicated to each other. It was somewhere to put bits and bobs left behind by the other until they could come and pick the things up, whether it was something forgotten or lost on a job where they had crossed paths, or something left around in their places, it had become easier for the two to have somewhere to put the things left behind so they didn’t get lost. Ada herself had a cupboard with a few of Leon’s jackets, a hoodie and some other loose stuff left behind in her own apartment, as she had been renting the place under a fake name recently.

In Ada’s own drawer though she had some spare clothes, as she was the one most likely to need a full set, as her dresses, as cute as they might be, aren’t the best to sleep in. She took out some soft black leggings and one of her plain red tank tops before shutting the drawer. She undressed as carefully as she could, pulling the fabric of her latest vermillion number carefully off her in a way that wouldn’t irritate her wounds. She briefly caught a glimpse of herself in the floor-length mirror that stood in the far right corner of the room.

She let her eyes investigate the ugly purples and blues of the bruising curled around her sides, the stitched up gashes and cuts running along her arms and the sharp contrast of the white bandages to the angry redness of her torn up skin. She let out a sigh before finally slipping on her new outfit, again being careful not to cause herself more pain. She set herself down on the bed again, this time twisting around and laying down to look at the ceiling.

She folded her hands across her hips as she laid there, mind quiet as she focused more on breathing and less on letting her mind wander back to the events of the night. Ada wasn’t sure how much time had passed before she heard the door swing open slowly, as Leon padded in with two cups of steaming coffee. She sat up slowly, adjusting the pillow so she could lean on the headboard more comfortably before taking the offered mug with a grateful smile.

She shifted slightly to allow him to be able to lie next to her better and the two settled in together, sipping their hot drinks and enjoying the peace of the early morning. He made sure not to graze any of her wounds as he pulled her close, she let her head fall into the crook of his neck as she alternated between drinking her coffee and drawing circles around the cup's rim with her other hand’s thumb. Leon eventually flipped on the tv, and the two idly watched nothing in particular for the next few hours. They fell into a restful sleep shortly, luckily having put their cups down on the bedside table beforehand.

Sleep wasn’t always the best, for either of them. Nightmares of tragedy and devastation harrowed them both, survivors guilt and memories of past events plagued their nights often enough, and whilst they should’ve been used to the pain of them by now, after almost two decades of piled on trauma, the dreams were still haunting.

However, although the dreams never waned in their cruelty, waking up to the warmth of someone you trust does help calm the beating of the heart and the rush of adrenaline in your veins. Ada had also discovered that she often slept better in the company of her… Partner. 

That word felt like it fit best to describe what they were at least. She tried not to overthink it. Overthinking meant facing the more questionable and clashing natures of their relationship, and she couldn’t quite face what that conversation could mean for them yet, not when he was so warm in her arms.

She, being her punctual self, woke up first. Spot-on 8 AM as per usual. Not that she was very happy about being up so early, but what could she do. Ada woke up on her side, arms wrapped around Leon’s shoulders as he held her around the waist in an endearing embrace that she found sweet. She gently brushed his bangs to the side, pressing a kiss to his forehead before quietly disentangling herself from him, making sure to re-wrap him in the quilted blanket before she grabbed the now-empty coffee mugs and made her way into the living room. 

The apartment itself was a small one, one bedroom, one small office room, bathroom, living room and kitchen. It was small, but not claustrophobic, She’d almost call it cosy if the scent of gun smoke and whisky wasn’t lingering in the air. Or, if there weren't different weapons scattered about the kitchen island. 

Ada shook her head with a sigh, placing the cups down first in the sink before she took to putting the handguns, knives and holsters away. She hung up his holsters on a heavy steel knife that had been stabbed deep into the wall the last time they had to deal with home intruders. They now used it as a makeshift hook or place to hang up things, in most cases holsters.  
She then removed any leftover ammo from the weapons and placed the handguns in a drawer next to the island. Finally, she placed the knives back into their own drawer in the kitchen, before settling in to clean the cups and brew a new pot of coffee.

She ended up waiting on the couch for the pot to finish brewing, her wounds beginning to ache from the activity. Eventually, a sleepy Leon emerged from the bedroom, golden hair sticking up in places as he stretched out in the doorway. Ada allowed herself a quick peek of course before she got up to check the pot. She poured the coffees and placed the cups on the island counter before walking over to her partner. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for a sweet and long-lasting kiss, letting her hands smooth out his hair as he held her even closer. They only parted when breath was a necessity, to both of their chagrin. He kept his forehead resting against hers however, another detail that she loved about him and the way he treated her.

“Good morning Handsome.” She smiled, eyes closed as she drank up the moment. “Good morning.” He replied. Leon kept his eyes open, taking in every detail as if it would be the last time he’d ever see her. He noticed the slight discomfort in her movements, and briefly separated with her to head for the first aid kit again. Ada retrieved her cup as he returned with his own, setting it down before reopening the kit. 

He checked over all of her wounds again, restitching when necessary and cleaning up the grazes where he could. He was meticulous about the way he treated any kind of injury, apparently, he had learned a thing or two from a certain former S. T. A. R. S. medic the last time they had worked together. She was grateful for the improvement to his stitches, as much as she cared for him, his stitches weren’t exactly the best the last time he sewed her up. She’d have to thank Chambers if they ever crossed paths.

Once things were sorted, they settled down on the couch and began to talk. Ada asked about Leon’s work partner Helena, the two had surprisingly gotten along great since their tragic way of meeting during the beginning of the China Incident. They had become pretty good friends, much to Leon’s delight. 

Leon, in turn, asked about the places Ada had visited. He found it interesting to hear her describe the different cultures she had experienced and the countries she had visited on her different jobs. They dodged the topic of work like expert gymnasts, despite Leon’s eagerness to know what had led to Ada being hunted the night before. She could tell it was eating him up inside.

So, she stopped. Mid-sentence actually. Her sudden silence drew a look of worry from Leon, as he stopped mid-sip and raised an eyebrow in questioning. She sighed, before beginning a new story. She made sure to leave out most details and made her explanation of events as vague as possible in order to protect him, but she told him what happened.

She had been tasked to transport something from location A to location B. She had succeeded in transporting the goods but on her way back she had been detected by the enemy organisation who wanted what she had transported. They didn’t know that she had already delivered though, so they dispatched a mercenary team, knowing her reputation, in order to take her out and steal the goods she didn’t have in her possession anymore.

It was a simple story that almost ended gruesomely for her but unfortunately had become a common occurrence in her line of work. This time, she had made a specific mistake that had led to such an escalation occurring. She wouldn’t make that mistake again though, not if she wanted to survive. She relayed all this to Leon, noticing his eyes darken and his frown deepen with every detail explained. 

She knew he wouldn’t like it, but it's not like either of them had any say in the matter. Ada was stuck in the spy scene whether she liked it or not, she knew too much to be able to leave the job safely. She knew the risks like the back of her hand, and hey, shit happens. She’d always pull through though, no one could get the better of her without her at least knowing their plans ahead of time. Leon knew this too, knew her risks and her skills. Which is why he took her hand, giving it a tentative squeeze before sighing all his frustration away and whispering a small “Just be more careful.” 

She smiled, raising his hand to her lips and kissing his knuckles sweetly. “Always.” She promised. The two jumped when a knock at the door disturbed the peace that had fallen over them. Leon went for the door as Ada quickly disappeared into the bedroom. She listened for the voices and was disappointed to hear someone announce themselves as a fellow DSO Agent. Looks like duty was calling yet again for her lionhearted rookie. She smiled at the cheesy train of thought as she quickly switched her clothing to a new dress, fixing her make-up in record time.

Leon grumbled to the Agent about changing before making his way to the bedroom. Ada was already out of the window and standing on the fire escape when he walked in and quickly shut the door. 

“Gotta go?” She leaned on the window still. Leon groaned. “How do you do that?” He turned, taking off his shirt and replacing it with a new one. “Do what?” Ada replied, a small smile and mock-innocent look gracing her features. 

“Get ready so quickly? I swear you can put yourself together and look completely normal in seconds whilst I still look tired.” He continued to change as she shrugged behind him. “It's a talent. Have you tried make-up? If you really want to look less tired, not that I think you’d need it, but maybe it’d help.” She suggested. He finished buttoning up his jeans before putting a brush through his hair. “Nah, might do though, these all-nighters are killing me.” He huffed. He finished getting ready before finally turning to her.

“Catch you later Handsome.” She smiled, pulling him by the collar into a deep kiss. It only lasted moments, but could almost be counted as forever, the two finally parting when another impatient knock sounded from Leon’s front door. She made her way hurried but gracefully down the fire escape before falling into the unknown.

“Catch you later.” He couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
